Underworld Oneshots
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Just random oneshots about the life of Hades and Persephone. The chapters are separate stories, and some are after "Our Own Love Story" and others happened before. Rated T for the moment. Marked complete, but will keep updating.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I promised to make some oneshots about Hades and Persephone's love life after the end of my story "Our Own Love Story" and I finally got the perfect story to start with. This chapter is after Macaria's birth.**_

* * *

 _ **My Husband!**_

Persephone was burning with rage, fury ran through her veins after seeing that whore of a nymph flirting with her husband… HER HUSBAND! The queen of the Underworld was doing her best to not send the little bitch to Tartarus.

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Relax Sephie! You know Hades will never cheat on you, he did an oath on the river Styx for you." Aphrodite said as she drank her champagne.

The two women were on Aphrodite's shrine in Olympus, they were having a drink as they usually did when the men were on a godly meeting. They were talking about everything and nothing, right now, they were talking about Minthe and how she was all over Hades.

"He's mine! Aidoneus is mine!" she said while drinking her champagne in one sip.

"And you're right! so don't worry about it." Aphrodite said serving her another glass.

The goddess of the Underworld was mad, very mad. Not only was she insulted with the nymph's behavior, but also, she felt offended to feel this feeling so, so… human! SHE IS A GODDESS! And not any goddess! She was the queen of the dead.

"You're not giving your husband enough credit. He is a noble god and a faithful husband. He even prays to his Hera for a strong marriage and comes to me for advice in how to satisfy you in the bedroom. He is a man that is completely devoted to you." Aphrodite said.

Persephone sighed before sitting down on Aphrodite's futon, she took her glass and drank again before turning towards her friend and fellow goddess.

"I trust Aidoneus, but I don't trust Minthe! If she continues doing what she's doing, I will show her not to mess with the queen of the Underworld." She said before drinking from her champagne again.

* * *

 _ **Hall of the Gods.**_

The major gods of Olympus were gathered at the Hall of the Gods, they were discussing their progress with the humans and the world. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the three kings, were currently hearing the words of Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom, as she talked about the recent war the humans were waging.

"The humans are killing themselves with no reason, this war has run its purpose, it should be stopped." The goddess said to the three kings.

"You are definitely different than Ares. He would be happy with this situation." Poseidon said looking at his niece.

"Please brother, don't mention that name and don't compare our noble niece with that degenerate." Hades said with disgust in his voice after hearing the name of the god who almost raped his wife.

"Athena! Even if this war has no purpose, it stills provides the balance this world needs. There can't be always peace." Zeus said at his daughter.

"But! My king… there is no point for this war to continue!" Athena said. "The only one who seems to be gaining something is Hades!"

The gods in the Hall all turned to look at the god of the dead and the Underworld, all of them were silent and waiting for his response.

"My dear niece… you may think that this war benefits me for being the lord of the dead, but… you seem to forget that my wife and I are also gods of the earth, and my beautiful Persephone is a goddess of life. This war also affects us in part." Hades responded calmly. "I agree with you in this case, this war must stop."

Athena was surprised, she didn't expect that Hades would be on her side, she thought that he was going to support the war as he was the one who benefits from death, but she was wrong.

"I agree! This war is polluting my realm and affecting all life in the ocean. It is time for it to stop." Poseidon said waving his trident.

Zeus was sitting in his throne thinking about what his daughters and brothers just said, he knew that if his brothers opposed the war, then there was no other option but to end it.

"Fine! This war will end on the first day of winter in three days! Athena, take care of this immediately!" Zeus said.

Athena bowed before retreating to her throne in the Hall of the Gods.

"Is there any other matter to discuss?" Zeus asked at the rest of the gods. They all remained silent.

"Very well then! This meeting has ended. We will see you guys for the meeting at the end of winter." With that, the meeting ended.

* * *

After the meeting, Hades roamed the halls of Olympus in search of his gorgeous wife, he knew she was here, her mother was in the meeting, so she has to be here. Every time Persephone remained with her mother, she was always absent in the meetings, her mother never allowed her to be present.

Hades on the other hand allowed his wife to be in the meetings with him, she even gave her opinion and presented her ideas and progress with the human world.

"Where are you my love?" he asked to himself as he looked for her.

"My lord Hades!"

"Shit." Hades said rolling his eyes as he heard the voice of Minthe behind him.

Every time he visited his brothers, the nymph always tried to talk to him and be near him, it was exhausting to be near her annoying presence, he always tried to avoid her, but it seemed that she was able to find him no matter what he did.

"Minthe! What brings you here?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I came here to see my favorite god." Minthe said in a sultry voice as she ran her hands on Hades chest. She was enjoying the feeling of Hades strong chest under his black and tight t-shirt, she loved Hades new style, those T-shirts and the tight jeans with his black boots. She also loved his short hair.

"Well you saw me, now leave. I'm looking for my beautiful wife." He said as he continues looking for Persephone.

Minthe followed him ignoring his clear lack of interest on her, he nymph was very stubborn and never gave up. "My lord, why don't you come with me to the springs and have a little fun with me." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I do not wish to be with you. I want to see my wife before I leave." Hades said.

"My lord come with…"

"I SAID NO!" Hades was already losing his patience with the nymph, but it seemed that the woman didn't received the message.

Instead, the woman jumped at him and kissed him, he was caught off guard and when he was about to push her off him, black tendrils trapped Minthe and sent her smashing against the wall next to her. Hades turned to look at the direction of the tendrils and saw his lovely wife with a murderous look on her face.

"Sephie?"

"Don't! we will talk later." She said firmly. "You little whore! What were you thinking on kissing MY HUSBAND?!" she asked Minthe as she approached her, still not liberating her from her dark grasp.

"You don't deserve him! You leave him for half a year all alone! If I were his wife, I would be with him always!" Minthe said with venom in her voice.

"But you're not his wife. I AM!" Persephone spat ramming her against the other wall.

Minthe gasped in pain as she hit the wall with her back, the air left her lungs leaving her breathless while Persephone still looked at her with hate in her eyes. "You will pay for kissing my husband." The goddess of the Underworld used her magic against the nymph turning her into a tree.

She killed her.

"Sephie… you okay?" Hades asked approaching his wife.

The woman was fuming with anger, but still looked beautiful to the god of the Underworld. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a strapless black blouse, her beautiful short red hair was a bit messy and was covering her left eye, giving her very sexy look.

Hades knew that no matter what, his wife was the most beautiful goddess in the cosmos.

"Did you enjoy it?" Persephone asked.

"No." Hades responded.

Persephone nodded before starting to walk towards her room, she passed near him, she soon felt Hades grab her arm and pull her against him, kissing her passionately. Persephone moaned as she felt his lips in against hers, she felt how he warped his arms around her waist and press her against his strong chest.

The goddess moaned even harder when she felt his hands on her bottom, she was starting to get turned on by her husband.

"You look very sexy when you're jealous." Hades said after ending the kiss.

"I-I wasn't je-jealous." Persephone said breathless after that kiss.

Hades laughed before taking her into his arms bridal style, he kissed her again before starting to walk towards their bedroom in Olympus. Persephone smiled knowing what was going to happen now, she saw the hunger in her husband's eyes; it was the same hunger she had, hunger to feel her husband's naked skin against hers.

"I've missed you Aidoneus."

"I've missed you too, my beautiful queen."

And they lost themselves in each other, their love making was so intense after months of being apart, even after 3 years of being married, their love making always felt like the first time. So magical, so full of love.

"Minthe… this was your own fault." Aphrodite said coming out of her hiding spot. She looked at t plant that was previously a nymph servant of Olympus.

"Liliana!"

"Yes mistress?" another nymph appeared behind the goddess of love.

"Take this plant to my garden. Plant her and care for her." Aphrodite ordered.

"Yes m'lady!" the nymph bowed before taking the plant away.

Aphrodite stare at the door of Hades and Persephone's room with a knowing smirk, she knew what they were doing in there, she was happy knowing that those tow were happy. But most of all, she was proud that her work was done.

"Now that they were taken care off, maybe is time to start planning little Macaria's future. Thanatos seems like a good match." She said before leaving the hall with a mischievous smile in her face.

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 _ **So! Here's the first oneshot! I will be posting more of them pretty soon. Enjoy and goodbye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please R &R.**_

* * *

 _ **A Simple Crush.**_

Today was Persephone's birthday, she was turning 14 and her father was throwing a party for her in Olympus. A party that Hades had to attend against his will, thanks to Hecate who order him to attend to his "family reunion" as she put it.

"I can't believe you forced me to come to this thing." Hades said as he spoke with Hecate through the phone while driving his car towards Olympus.

"They are your family Hades, you have to go!" Hecate said through the phone.

"Who is this kid anyway? Another of Zeus bastards kids?"

"You know that Zeus doesn't throw parties for just 'any' kid." Hecate pointed.

"Then she is special. Big deal." Hades said grabbing the present he had on his co-pilot seat.

"Just go Hades, just say hello, give her the cheap present you bought her. After that, you can come home." Hecate said.

Hades sighed as he entered Olympus, the city of the gods. The place was like a glorified Beverly Hills with their golden streets and all their designer stores, it was disgusting. Usually he stayed away from Olympus, but there was always something that kept him bringing him here again and again.

"Let the games begin." Hades said before parking his car and getting out.

* * *

 _ **Zeus Palace, Great Hall of the Gods.**_

The party was a bit overbearing for Persephone, she was happy that finally she was going to have a party for her birthday, but she wasn't used to the attention she was receiving from the other male gods. She just wanted a normal party where she could dance with Artemis, Athena and Hermes, but instead, she must be seated in her father's throne and hearing the compliments from the male gods; currently, Ares.

"You are truly beautiful, little sister! Is a pity the Demeter doesn't allow you to spend more time with us here!" Ares said in his loud voice that made her ears rumble.

"C'mon Ares! Leave the kid alone." Zeus said as he approached his daughter. "Today is to celebrate Persephone's 14th birthday! It's been 14th springs since you were born my child, and until now, your mother has allowed me to give you this par…"

Zeus words were cut off when Hades entered the room, his presence was dark and gloomy as usual, his tall and broad figure and his black business suit made him look threatening. He looked at the guest in the room and saw each of his family members, all of them with their pretentious faces and their lives full of luxury.

All of them disgusted him, except for a few of them, mostly his sister Hera; other than that, he hates them all. As he looked over each face in the room, his eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. The kid had long beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes.

The girl was siting in Zeus throne so that only confirmed that she was his daughter. She didn't look anything like him, but she didn't look anything like Demeter either, she is a daughter of the earth, just like he is.

"Zeus… family…" Hades saluted them all.

"Hades! Big brother! So glad you came here!" Zeus said as he went to hug his brother.

The god of the Underworld hugged him reluctantly as he wasn't very comfortable in doing so, he wasn't a being who like physical contact. The king of Olympus was happy to see his brother here, he always tried to get his brother to socialize more, but it seems that Hades was to reserve for that.

"Yeah… well, Hecate didn't give me a chance to say no, so here I am." Hades said in his monotone tone.

"Well then… remind me to thank her later." Zeus said giving his brother a friendly pat on his back before continuing the toast for his daughter.

* * *

Hades said hello to some of the other gods before going to the bar (of course Zeus would have a bar) to get a drink.

"Hello Lord Hades."

The god of the dead turned around to see who called him and to his surprise, it was the birthday girl herself. "Lady Persephone is a pleasure to finally meet you." Hades said taking her hand and kissing it as he normally does with any goddess of the royal family. As he looked at her, he noticed that she wasn't wearing any garments from any known designer that usually the royal family used.

She was dressed in white gown made of a beautiful silk, probably made by Demeter o Persephone herself. She had what looked like a tiara made of flowers and she was barefoot. Her smile was breathtaking and contagious.

"Thank you for coming Lord Hades, I have heard a lot from you." The girl said still smiling.

"Bad things I assume." Hades answered back with a smirk.

"The worst! But I don't believe it." She answered him, surprising him. "Usually I hear those things from my mother and sisters, but I know they don't like you that much."

"And you?" Hades asked.

"Well… I can't hate someone I don't know." She said still smiling.

Hades smiled as well, in his long life he has always met people who either hated him or feared him. Only his servants and his sister Hestia and his friend Hecate truly liked him (Hestia loved him like true family). And here was this lovely teen talking to him without fear, without hate, she just smiled at him.

"You are an interesting goddess, some may say strange for talking to the king of darkness himself." Hades said.

"Being weird is more exciting than being normal, I may say."

"Indeed."

"Would you like to accompany me to eat cake?" she asked him, a bit overly happy.

"I think I can eat some cake." He answered back smiling.

* * *

The party went smoothly for the teenager, she received a lot of presents from everyone in the room, she received a beautiful dress from Aphrodite, an awesome book about flowers from Athena, a pair of running shoes from Hermes, a book of poetry from Apollo and some other things.

And yet, there was no present from him.

"Lady Persephone, may I have a moment?" asked Hades.

"Sure!" Persephone said excited.

The two walked outside into the balcony, the night was young, and the moon shined in the sky and the stars could be seen. Persephone was nervous as she walked near him, she was happy that he wanted to talk to her but was nervous as to why he wanted to talk to her. She looked at Hades and saw his handsome face, she had heard from some nymphs that he was good looking, but she never thought he was this gorgeous.

His black long hair shined with the moonlight, and his pale skin gave him a godly glow that suited him well, but, his blue eyes seemed to harbor a sadness that she couldn't decipher.

"Lady Persephone, when I arrived at this party I was dreading the part of socializing with my family, but… when I met you… well, I stopped dreading that part. You are a good girl, and I will like to be your friend."

Persephone's heart stopped suddenly, and she felt a heaviness in her stomach, she didn't now why she felt heartbroken by him wanting to be his friend. She knew that a god like him would never look at a goddess like her, she was 14 and wasn't as beautiful as Artemis or Aphrodite. It was stupid of her to think that maybe he would look at her differently.

"Yeah… well, I'm glad that you came today, it was fun meeting you." Persephone said with an awkward smile.

"When I arrived, I brought you a present, a scarf that I picked at the local Walmart. But I realized that a lady like yourself deserves a better present than a cheap scarf." Hades said as he summoned a few precious rocks from thin air. He smashed them together creating a necklace in the form of a raven.

It was made of silver encrusted with tiny sapphire rocks. The neckless was very beautiful and unique and she was happy that he gave that to her in her birthday. It was the most perfect gift she has ever received.

"Every time you see this, remember that you are very unique, just like this necklace." Hades said as he put the necklace in her neck.

"This is beautiful Lord Hades…"

"Please, just call me Hades."

"Thank you, Hades." She said smiling.

"I have to go Lady Persephone, unfortunately the Underworld doesn't manage itself." Hades said with a smirk.

"Do you have to… go, you know, home?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I do, but maybe I will see you again on the next gathering." He said kissing her hand again.

"I guess I will see you around." Persephone said blushing.

* * *

After Hades left early, the party turned boring for her, not even the music or the food could change that. Artemis asked her if she wanted to dance with Athena and her, but she turned her down. Instead, she kept looking at her beautiful necklace that Hades gave her.

"Wow! That is a beautiful piece of jewelry, very Hades-like!" Hermes said scaring the poor goddess.

"Hermes! You scared me!"

"Yeah! So, the necklace… Hades gave it to you, right?" he asked inspecting his nails as if he had something on them.

"Yes. He gave me this beautiful gift." Persephone said with a dreamy look in her face as she blushed still thinking about his hands over her shoulders.

"Little Sephie has a crush on the big bad Hades." Hermes teased. "You know your mom would not approve. I mean, you're 14th and he's like 2000 years old, and the fact that your mom wants you to be a maiden goddess." He pointed.

"Don't worry Hermie, is just a simple crush. It will go away eventually." She said. "there's nothing wrong with me having a little crush, right?"

"Of course not!" he said smiling.

What Persephone didn't know was that it wasn't a simple crush, what she felt for him that day was going to grow into love. A love strong enough to leave her life with her mother behind to be with the man she fell in love when she was fourteen. At the end it wasn't a simple crush, at the end, it was just the meeting of two souls who were meant to be together.

* * *

"Aidoneus… do you remember when I was fourteen and you gave me this necklace?" she asked looking at the necklace through her mirror as she brushed her hair.

Hades was laying in the bed naked as he waited for his wife to finish, they just finished their "marital activities" (as Hades used to say), and Persephone was getting ready to sleep. He opened his eyes to look at his beautiful wife, who was also naked.

"I do, I remember that you were very beautiful in an innocent way." Hades said yawning.

"Innocent way?" she asked stopping what she was doing.

"You were fourteen! What I was supposed to say? That you look so hot that I wanted to jump you right there?" Hades asked.

"Well… some gods wanted to!" Persephone protested playfully.

"Yeah… well some of them are pigs." He answered back.

"Oh! and you are such a gentleman who waited until I was eighteen to woo me?"

"In my defense, Eros had a bit to do with it." He said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hades stood up from the bed and walked towards his wife, he took the brush from her hand and started brushing it for her. She loved it when he did things like this for her, just like when he gives her massages or bathe her.

"That day I fell in love with you." She said.

"You did?"

"Well… I developed a crush on you that later turned into love." She confessed. "But, was fourteen and I was a kid, and you were this old god who looked to handsome for his own good."

"Old god?" Hades asked smirking.

"Well, you were like what… 2000 years old?" she asked.

"Excuse me, but I was 1993 years old." Hades said.

Persephone laughed before getting up and turning to face her husband, so she could kiss him. Hades kissed her back hungrily leaving the brush on the night counter so that he could carry his wife to the bed and make love to her all over again.

"I love you Hades." Persephone said breathlessly as she ran her hand on his face.

"I love you two, my queen." Hades responded before kissing her again.

Persephone was happy of how her life turned out to be, she had a loving and handsome husband, two beautiful daughters and after tonight, the Underworld couple would be expecting a third child, but that is for another story.

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 _ **So! Here's the second oneshot about Hades and Persephone. I wanted to do this one for a while after reading my fic for ideas for this story. So, anyway… let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestion of a oneshot you want for Hades and Persephone or Thanatos and Macaria. Just let me know and I will see if I can make it possible.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Talking to the Father.**_

The days in the Underworld were usually busy, Hades was the one who worked the most, even with the three judges, he still worked a lot. That's why Thanatos didn't want to talk to him right now, not when he was busy, but Macaria said that if they wanted to be more serious about their relationship then he had to talk to him to ask for his blessing.

"I can't do this!" Thanatos said.

"Yes, you can! Little brother, you just need to go inside and talk to our boss." Hypnos said patting his back.

"He's going to kill me!" Thanatos said looking at the door of his boss office.

"He's not going to kill you! The god of death can't be killed… I think…" Hypnos said thinking if the personification of death could die.

Thanatos prayed to any other god who could hear him, he was praying that he would not die in the process of telling his boss that he has been dating his daughter for the las seven months. The best seven months in his life, he only wished it could've lasted a little longer before his early death.

He took a deep breath before knocking on Hades door, he heard him said come in. Thanatos ready himself before entering the room, his brother wished him good look as he left him alone to deal with their boss.

"Well… it was great while it lasted."

* * *

 _ **Hades office.**_

The Lord of the Underworld is a very busy god, he usually spent his day managing the afterlife for the mortals who died, so he never had free time for himself or his family. And now that Persephone was with her mother for the year, the only thing he could do is work until exhaustion, so he could just go to bed and sleep.

He usually spent those days with his daughters, but as they grew old, they believed that hanging with their old man was lame, and his little boy was with his mother in the mortal realm. That left him here, in the Underworld, managing all the new and old subjects that entered his realm.

That's why he was currently sitting in his desk, filling the report on his computer, he had a glass of whisky a present from his nephew Dionysus (he's embarking I a new model of business), he just got of the phone with his wife when his most trusted employee and friend.

Thanatos came in and saw his boss sitting on his chair with a look on his face that said that he wasn't in the mood for long talks right now, he gulped when he saw the glass of whisky in his hand, that told him that today wasn't a great day.

"Thanatos! My dear friend, give me some good news." He said giving the young god a tired smile.

"My King. I wanted to discuss about an important… matter." He said nervously.

Hades placed his glass on his desk and stood up from his chair and turned around to look outside the window. Thanatos remained silent while his boss kept his gaze on his window, the atmosphere was tense as if he knew about his and Macaria's relationship.

"So, you finally came here to talk about your relationship with my daughter." He knew. "I was expecting you to hide your relationship for a couple of months more, but I guess Macaria put you up to this, right?" he asked his friend.

"I-I… sir, w-we… I…" Thanatos tried to say something to his King, but he wasn't able to articulate any word. He was too scared to even talk, and it seemed that Hades was enjoying that.

"Relax Thanatos! I knew about it for months, actually." Hades said now looking at him with an amused smirk. "You guys aren't that discreet. I heard you sneak out her bedroom at night" He said now a little more serious.

Thanatos gulped at his comment, he knew what he was talking about, Hades was referring to his "lonely encounters" with Macaria. They usually tried not to display their affection in public or in any place Hades could see them, the couple usually met on Thanatos apartment to do their "stuff".

"My King, I never wanted to disrespect you or your family. At first, I didn't intend for this to happen, Macaria was my friend, but… we…"

"You two fell in love." Hades finished for him. Thanatos nodded. "I'm not mad Thanatos, nor I feel any disrespect. On the contrary my friend, I'm glad that Macaria has found happiness with you." Hades said with a smile as he got near the god of death and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"You are?" Thanatos asked surprised.

"I am. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

"Son-in-law? Does that mean that?"

"You can marry my daughter. If she accepts you." He said smiling.

Thanatos was shocked to hear that his king accepted him. He was happy and couldn't wait to tell his princess about it. He wanted to ask her to be his wife right away, he didn't want to waste any more time.

"I believe that the princess of the Underworld is waiting for you on the fields of Elysium…" Hades spoke, pulling Thanatos from his thoughts. "… you should get going." He finished before snapping his fingers.

Soon enough, shadows engulfed the young god before transporting him to the fields of Elysium, more specifically, the spot where Macaria and him first confessed their love to each other, the place where he used to come and paint, the place where they spent their first time together.

Thanatos looked around the place and saw that the woman he loved was bathing her feet on the lake while she played the lyre (thanks to Apollo's teachings), she looked breath taking with her long white hair that was over her shoulder, she was wearing a beautiful white sundress (a present her mother gifted her from her last visit to the mortal world).

She turned to look towards him and smiled when she saw him, she walked out of the lake and placed the lyre on the grass before she started running towards him, arms wide open. Thanatos received her in his arms as she jumped to kiss him passionately.

The kiss was intense and if he hadn't come here to ask her a very important question, then he would have let the kiss continue, but he had to ask his question first. "Macaria… I need…" he said between kisses. "… I need t-to tell you something."

"What?" Macaria asked smiling before starting to plant kisses all over his face.

"I talked to your father." He said and Macaria stopped her kisses.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Thanatos smiled at her before kissing her on her forehead. He grabbed her hand and guided her towards a big tree where they like to have picnics all the time on their dates. As they arrived under the tree, Thanatos got in one knee making the young goddess gasp in shock, he was about to propose to her right now and there.

"Macaria, my beautiful princess… we have been friends since the day you were born. Our destinies were intertwined since the day your father appointed me as you guardian and mentor, and we've been inseparable since then." As he said those words, he took a small box from his leather jacket, opening it and showing her a beautiful diamond ring.

"You have been my partner, my friend, and more recently, my lover… this couple of months have been the greatest of my life and I wish for them to continue for the rest of eternity…"

They were both crying by now, Macaria was covering her hands as she tried no to yell "Yes" right away as she didn't want to ruin his proposal, but she was getting impatient.

"Macaria, will you marr…"

"YES!" she yelled before tackling him to the ground, kissing his lips happily.

Thanatos kissed her back before placing the ring on her wedding finger, making their engagement official. He smiled before kissing her again as they rolled all over the grass laughing and celebrating. They were extremely happy to get married and couldn't wait for the day to come, but first, Thanatos had to survive the wedding planning and the ceremony as due to their godly heritage, they tended to be a little over the top.

But it was worth it to him as he got the spend the rest of eternity with his princess, in the end, the thing he most feared was telling his king, and fortunately, that went okay.

"By the way, I have to tell you… your father already knew."

"He did?"

"Yeah! Apparently, he heard me sneaking out of your bedroom at night." his words made the princess blush in embarrassment. "Now, we both now that your father is to busy to notice anything that happens outside his job." Macaria avoided his gaze. "So, when were you going to tell me that you spoke with your dad?"

Macaria decided to silence him with a kiss, she thought that that that was a story for another moment, as for right now… well, she was a bout to congratulate her fiancée for having the courage of talking with her dad, even if she already told her father before he did.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **So! Here is another oneshot that I hope you guys enjoy. Please R &R! and if you guys have any suggestion for another story, then let me know and I will see what I can do. **_

_**Until next time. Bye!**_


End file.
